


Meant To be

by wereleopard58



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-07
Updated: 2009-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge wave 20 Black Panther.<br/>Something wants Lex all for her own, can Clark be there for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant To be

## Meant To be

by wereleopard

[]()

* * *

Title Meant To Be  
Author Wereleopard  
Email ivanova58@yahoo.co.uk  
Rating NC17  
Challenge wave 20 Black Panther  
Summary: Something wants Lex all for her own, can Clark be there for him? Thanks to Keikokin for beta'ing and made this story a who lot better 

She sat watching Clark from afar, jealousy surging through her system. He was friends with Lex Luthor and she had wanted Lex since the moment she had seen him. But he had never noticed her. He was polite to everyone but the only person whom had his complete undivided attention was Clark Kent, the all-round boy scout. But Lex would be hers and hers alone. They were meant to be together for they were soul mates and soon it would be clear to all and he would be hers alone... 

Clark felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He frowned slightly, feeling as if someone were watching him. Glancing around the Talon, no one stood out as the culprit, but in Smallville that didn't mean anything. He made a mental note of keeping more of an eye out, just in case. He glanced at his watch and saw how late it was getting. If he got home and did his chores he might have time to go and visit Lex. His stomach did a somersault at just the thought of seeing his best friend, his sexier, older, best friend. Clark wished that he wasn't such a klutz around the smoother billionaire. Lex never said anything, but the young man just wished he was a little more refined. Even now that he was at college, he was still the bumbling hick. Or at least that was how he felt a lot of the time. 

* * *

Lex sighed as he slammed the Porsche door. It had been a long hard day at the plant and the phone call from his father had not helped. He was sick and tired of it all, no matter what he did no one gave him a break. Iit took all his will power not to pack up and just leave it all behind, but he wasn't going to do that. He wasn't going to let his father win and most of all he was going to be his own man. Lex was not going to follow in Lionel Luthor's footsteps; Lex Luthor was going to forge his own destiny. He was going to be a great man in his own right. 

"Lex?" A voice whispered through the wind. 

The bald billionaire stopped and looked around, but it was late and the night created a veil of darkness around him so he couldn't tell if it was male or female. 

"Hello?" He called out. 

"Lex?" The voice came back again. 

Lex frowned as he followed the sound. Someone could be in trouble or could want to hurt him, and both theories were possibilities in Smallville. But he had to find out who was in trouble and if they were, to try and help them. Lex shook his head and smiled. Clark had definitely been a bad influence on him if his first thoughts were trying to help a complete stranger. 

Before he could call out to find out if he was close something large and black scratched him. Lex screamed as claws scratched down his chest, (it felt as if) the burning and pain going straight into his soul. 

* * *

Clark slammed the truck door shut just as the scream reached his ears and there was only one person who it could be, without a thought he sped to the sound. 

"Lex?!" Clark screamed, his heart pounding in his ears, fear gripping his heart. 

"C-Clark." Lex choked out, while trying to fight of the creature and stay conscious. 

Clark moved quickly through the night and stopped when he saw it; a black, solid thing over a bleeding and shivering young man and the next thing he knew was pulling it off his best friend. 

She screamed loudly in her mind as her feline figure turned and attacked the person that had stopped her. She growled deep within her throat. Her eyes glowed bright amber with anger, but now was not the time to fight this. Her soul mate would soon be hers so she had time. She had all the time in the world. 

Clark stopped frozen as a black panther raced off; the brunette shook his head, his green eyes full of confusion. 

"A black panther! What on earth?" A groan from the ground pulled him out of his reverie and he quickly knelt next to Lex. 

"Lex?" He whispered brushing his fingers against a smooth pale cheek. 

"Clark." Lex mumbled as he opened his eyes and stared at his knight in shining armour. 

"Come on; let's get you back to the castle and get your wounds looked at." He wrapped his arms around Lex's waist and helped him to his feet. 

Lex's eyes widened as he saw the claw marks through his friends jacket. "Oh my god Clark," he mumbled as his fingers scratched at the zipper of the jacket. Pulling it down as quickly as he could, he touched the tanned, smooth skin through the holes. There wasn't even a mark. His fingers slowly rubbed up and down making sure that it was real. 

Clark bit back a groan at the feel of Lex's fingers touching him; usually he could control his need for his friend, his lust, his love but not after what he had just seen and how close he had been to losing him once again. 

"Come on Lex, let's get you back." He took hold of Lex's hand and pulled it away from his chest. 

"Clark, but..." He stopped and placed a hand against Clark's cheek. 

"Not now please Lex." Clark begged. 

Lex could read the fear in his eyes and he nodded. Wrapping an arm around the trim waist, the two of them made their way slowly back to the large castle. 

* * *

Clark had tossed and turned all night. His dream started off as a nightmare, one in which he never got to Lex in time and that Black Panther attacked until there was nothing left. And no matter what the young man did he couldn't reach his best friend, the man he loved. 

"Clark, breakfast! If you don't hurry up and do your chores you're going to be late for meeting Chloe and Pete at The Talon!" His mother called out from downstairs. 

Clark yawned and stretched his arms. It was nice to be home for the holidays and to see his friends again, but all he wanted to do was turn over and go back to sleep. But he had promised Chloe and Pete and he hadn't seen them for a while. He supposed he'd better get up and go. 

* * *

Lex was so tired and he was going to be glad when he could move to Metropolis full time and run Lex Corp from there. But he still had a few things at the plant that had to be dealt with and at the moment that was the last thing on his mind. It was occupied as it always seemed to be, by a green-eyed, dark-haired god, an angel, his saviour and the person he loved more than anything, not that he would ever tell Clark his feelings. He didn't want his best friend to feel awkward around him, so he was going to carry on just as he had done for the last four years, pretending that it was just platonic friendship. 

"The Talon," he muttered. "I'll go talk to Lana and see how business is doing." He knew deep down that his real reason was the strong possibility of seeing Clark there, or at least hoping to. His hands were desperate to reach out and touch the tanned soft skin once more. Lex could feel himself becoming hard at just the thought of it. Shaking his head he picked up the keys to his Porsche and headed out. 

* * *

Clark sat there, or tried to but his body wouldn't stay still. It was waiting for something, but didn't know what until the door opened and a familiar scent appeared. It surrounded him, enveloped him. It felt like home deep within him. Before he even turned he knew who it was, his body could sense that it was the person it wanted more than anything else. His blood pounded through his ears, his heart raced, he became so hard it hurt and no one else existed, it was just him. Clark turned his head and stared at Lex. It felt right. They were meant to be together. 

Lex looked up; sitting there was the young man he had been thinking about. As soon as their eyes locked electricity and heat flew between them and no one could deny the inferno that they saw there. 

Chloe looked at Clark and then at where his intense gaze was, a look that she would have loved to have levelled at her and now she knew why that would never happen. 

"Lex why don't you join us?" Chloe said smiling as she sat down even though she hadn't been asked by Clark yet but the petite blonde had to do something before someone else noticed. 

Lex smiled at her and Chloe could read the thanks in his eyes. "Thank you Chloe I would love to." 

The older man new what Chloe had done. It had woken him up out of his daze to realise what he was thinking of doing to Clark, with him, in public. He sat next to her out of reach of his best friend, he kept his eyes on Chloe forcing them to stay away from the young man. but it wasn't enough. He had to get out of here before he did something really stupid that ended him up in jail. 

"Lex?" Clark whispered huskily. 

Lex took a deep breath and tried to calm himself, "Damn." He glanced at his watch, "I'm running a bit later than I thought. There are some reports that should be on my desk." 

Without waiting for an answer he walked out and as soon as he reached outside he took a deep breath, trying to control his breathing. Forcing himself to stay where he was and to not go back inside and pull Clark into his arms and owning every inch of that gorgeous body. He couldn't wait here anymore. Lex forced himself to get back to his car. It was an actual physical pain to move away but he had no choice. At the moment the further away he was the better. 

* * *

Clark watched as the sexier older man left. His chest ached and he found it hard to breathe all he wanted to do was use all of his speed to rush out there and pull him back into his arms where Lex should be, always. He wanted to make sure that no one ever hurt his best friend ever again. 

The young woman watched, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. With her ability and the spell she had used, Lex should have been hers. They were soul-mates. They were supposed to be together. Nothing could have gone wrong, nothing should have gone wrong, but Lex should have noticed her. He should have been at her feet, but instead something had happened between him and Clark. 

A lump appeared within her chest just as a terrible thought entered her mind. "No," she whispered, it couldn't be true. 

Clark and Lex? 

No! It was wrong, if she couldn't have Lex then no one would. With that, her mind was made up and quietly she left the Talon following the path Lex and Clark had both taken. 

* * *

Lex had finally reached the mansion his hands were shaking. His skin wanted to jump of his body, he needed a fix and that fix was Clark Kent. The bald billionaire had sent his staff home and he was glad that he did. All Lex wanted to do now was be by himself and try to deal with all the emotions that were running through his body. He reached out and unlocked the door, but all of a sudden he had been pushed into the house and the door was slammed shut. 

Lex gasped when his body was pushed back against the closed door. As he glanced up he was staring into familiar green eyes, eyes that were dark with desire. Need and want was written all over his young friends face and Lex knew that it was reflected in his own. It was too much. He couldn't stop what was about to happen, he didn't want to. His hands threaded through thick, luxurious hair. Gripping hold of it tightly, he pulled Clark's head down to his and he attacked those pouty lips. There was no gentleness it was absolute desire. 

Clark pulled back and pushed Lex's jacket off his shoulders, pulled the shirt out of his pants and pushed it open. The young man needed to touch that smooth skin that he had dreamt about ever since he had pulled Lex from the water. Clark's patience was wearing thin; he gripped hold of it and ripped it down the centre. 

"I hope it wasn't one of your favourites." Clark whispered as his hands grazed down the muscular chest, more muscular than he ever thought it would be. Lex always covered himself up and that was a damn shame because he was definitely a fine specimen. 

"No, I'll just buy another one." He whispered. 

Clark growled at the sudden possessiveness that consumed him. "Mine." With that, he attacked Lex's mouth aggressively. 

Lex's hands had slid under Clark's shirt feeling that perfect body that he knew that was under there. But his younger friend was letting go and so he couldn't get the t-shirt off but if there was one thing about him, he was good at winging it, so his hands lowered and he attacked the front of Clark's jeans. 

The young, dark man groaned into Lex's mouth as Lex freed him, holding him in his warm palm. Clark couldn't do anything but move to and fro. 

Lex forced himself to move away from those pouty lips. 

"Lube, condoms, upstairs in my-" Before Lex could finish that sentence Clark had vanished, then reappeared with the items in his hand. There were definitely questions that he wanted to ask, but they could wait. All he needed was to feel Clark inside of him. 

Lex took hold of both. He opened the foil of the condom as Clark removed the rest of Lex's and his own clothes. 

Then they both looked up and took in the feast that was before their eyes; the thing that they desired, wanted, needed more than anything else, each other. 

Lex slicked up Clark's fingers and groaned as those large fingers entered him one at a time, scissoring, opening him up. Clark groaned as he felt his fingers surrounded by that warm heat, thinking about what it was going to be like when his cock was there. He knew what to do, in theory anyway. After his thoughts about Lex had started to turn sexual he did a lot of research and it fuelled his fantasies, but nothing compared to this. His fingers moved in and out slowly. He watched as Lex's head fell back and his friend started to fuck himself faster on those long, thick digits, but Clark didn't want Lex to come like this. He wanted to be inside pounding in him when they both came. Clark pulled out his fingers and he heard a disappointed moan. 

Lex managed to open his eyes and watched as Clark took the condom and rolled it onto himself. He licked his lips as his angel slicked himself up; before Lex could take his next breath Clark had lifted him into his arms. 

"I can't wait. I need you now. God you were so hot fucking my fingers, but I want to be in you. I need to be in you now." Clark moved his hands so one of them was holding Lex and the other was guiding himself into Lex's body. 

Lex could feel Clark slower enter him; there was a little pain and burning. It had been a long time since he had been with a man and he had never wanted anyone as much as he did this man that was holding him with such strength. Clark was entering him slowly, so torturously slow Lex just wanted to push himself down and impale himself on Clark's shaft, but he couldn't. The young man was taking his time making sure that he would not hurt him. 

Clark and Lex moaned in unison - finally complete. Silver-blue eyes stared into green, the love and desire shining in them and suddenly as if a dam had been broken, they were attacking each others mouths just like they had when they had first arrived. 

"Damn it Clark, fuck me, I've waited for so long." Lex hissed against Clark's lips. 

Lex's legs were wrapped around a trim waist, Clark's large hands held his ass and suddenly his cock was moving in and out. 

"God Lex." Clark muttered feeling himself move in and out of the lithe body. 

"Harder, faster Clark." Lex bit into Clark's pouty lips. 

That was the last straw for Clark. He slammed Lex's back into the wall and started to pound harder and faster, wanting to mark Lex so everyone knew that he was his. Clark wanted Lex to feel this for weeks, to wince with discomfort every time he sat down and Clark would know that he was the one that did that; that his cock had been inside that fine, that very fine ass. His thrusts became harder and faster as the young man let the animal within him out, but he still kept it so the man he loved was not truly hurt. His body accounted for everything that was needed between them. 

All Lex could do was grip onto those broad shoulders as Clark did what he asked.. This was more than he ever imagined and Lex never wanted it to end. But it was, he could feel the tingling down his spine, the tightness in his crotch and then he exploded screaming Clark's name until his throat was raw. 

Clark stared in amazement. Lex had never looked any sexier than he did at that moment with Clark's penis still moving inside and his friend screaming his name in ecstasy, it never got better than this. But the young man didn't have time to think for very long as Lex's ass clenched around him suddenly, pulling an orgasm from him. 

"Lex! He screamed. The alien's legs gave way and they both landed in a heap on the floor of the hallway with Clark still inside of Lex. 

"Well that was unexpected." Lex whispered hoarsely as he raised his head and stared at his younger best friend, his, or so he thought, straight best friend. "Not that I'm complaining of course." Lex stroked the sweaty, smooth skin on Clark's chest; he was still an angel, a fallen or debauched one, but an angel none-the-less. 

"I don't know. I was in The Talon hoping to see you, but when you came in it was like nothing else existed. Like..." 

"Like I had to have you then and there," Clark looked into Lex's eyes as his friend spoke. "That is why I left. I wanted to see you, but then it was too." 

"Clark, Lex are you....Oh my god." Chloe's eyes widened as she saw the sight in front of her. She stood there staring at the two naked men. Correction, she thought, the two naked, hot men lying on the floor that apparently just had sex - together. "Damn." She muttered, not realising she had said it out allowed. 

"Damn what, Miss Sullivan?" Lex wanted to know. Clark had now sat up and Lex's legs were once again wrapped around him as they continued to stroke each others bare skin. 

"Uhhh nothing." Chloe muttered blushing. 

"Miss Sullivan, here Clark and I are naked and you are embarrassed." Lex said with a smirk. He knew that Clark was not going to move until Chloe had left. 

"It was... that well... you both have just obviously had... uhhh sex and it was a shame that I hadn't been here a few minutes earlier just to see a little of it." Chloe whispered. 

"Chloe?" Clark said with a laugh, but still felt shocked. 

"What? Come on, the two of you are hot and the two of you together are even hotter." Chloe grinned. 

"Well as much as I hate to say this, Miss Sullivan could you please wait in your car while Clark and I shower and dress?" Lex asked politely. 

"Why do I have to wait?" Chloe asked and she could see that Clark didn't want to go. 

"Look Clark something strange happened here, but this is not us. I just want to make sure whoever did this is caught and then if you still feel the same I'll be here." Lex sighed; his heart breaking at the thought that Clark might not truly want him. 

"Lex, I love you." Clark whispered and placed a gentle kiss on Lex's lips. 

"I love you, too. I have for a very long time. That is why we need to make sure that this is real and I am sure Chloe wants to grill you over every little detail and she can do that when she drives you home. " Lex explained reasonably. 

"Okay, I'll go and wait in the car." Chloe grinned and looked them both up and down slowly memorising every little detail. It wasn't as if she were ever going to see it again and doubted if Lex or Clark would let her take a picture. 

* * *

She waited outside and saw the petite blonde leave and stand by her car. It took another 30 minutes before the door opened once more and two men stood there. It had taken her a long time to be able to still think as a human, while in animal form. 

She had spent years looking for that potion! She had started searching the day she had seen Lex Luthor for the first time. A deep growl left her chest as she watched the two men kiss softly and tenderly. 

The blonde was laughing at the two of them enjoying the closeness. But it was wrong, so very wrong! The creature growled again and rushed forward. She hit the young woman as she went past, knocking her out and then headed to the younger man. 

"Clark?!" Lex cried out as his love pushed him out of the way and fought off this creature, this Black Panther. He was frozen in fear knowing that Clark's abilities would protect him - he hoped. And Lex would have no chance to help. He would only hinder, the fight didn't take long. Clark had managed to get his hands around the creatures' neck and with one quick twist, broke it and the body fell to the ground. 

Lex was on his feet wrapping his arms around Clark wishing that he could take away the pain. 

"Do you think it was when that creature attacked us, which made us act like we did?" Clark asked as he nuzzled Lex's neck. 

"I guess so, help Chloe and go home and we'll see if everything's the same." Lex whispered. 

"Lex." Clark whined at little, but moved away to go and help Chloe. 

* * *

A week had passed. Lex had been in Metropolis and Clark missed him so very much. He had told his parents what had happened. His dad hit the roof and Clark had explained again that it wasn't his friends fault, then came the difficult part telling them that he loved Lex and had to tell him his secrets. 

Clark had used his abilities far too much in that one night for Lex not to know and he couldn't lie to the man he loved, not anymore. It took a while, but his parents finally accepted it, knowing that they would only drive their son away if they didn't. They respected Lex for staying away, giving Clark a chance to figure things out in his own mind and now that he had, he wanted Lex here and now! Or better still at the castle so he could kiss him. His heart started to pound as heard a familiar car engine. A smile appeared on his face that could rival the sun. His parents shook their heads and all turned towards the driveway. 

Lex pulled up and climbed out of the car looking uncomfortable, wary of what was going to happen. 

"Why don't you boys go into the barn to talk and I'll put on dinner." Martha took hold of Jonathan's arm and pulled him away, but not before turning back to them saying firmly," You are staying for dinner Lex." 

"I would love to Mrs Kent." Lex smiled politely and then gave a questioning glance to Clark who just grinned at him again. Before he could say anything else Clark had taken hold of his arm pulling him into the barn, up the stairs, across to the sofa where he sat down pulling Lex into his lap and started to kiss him. 

It took Lex a few seconds to catch up, but when he did he grabbed hold of Clark's head and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. It seemed as it was forever when they had finally pulled away from each other, gasping. 

"I love you Lex." Clark whispered. 

"I love you too, Clark. So your parents?" Lex asked, not sure if he really wanted an answer. 

"They know everything and it's time you did." Clark paused for a moment before telling Lex the story of Clark Kent. 

The End 


End file.
